It's in her smile, and in his eyes
by TheSeasChild
Summary: When a girl is in love, you can see it in her smile; When a guy is in love, you can see it in his eyes. Lucy Heartfilia has a smile just for him, whilst Natsu Dragneel only watches her. A quick NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) drabble/oneshot based on the quote. Rated T for Gray's swearing and nothing else. Pure fluff.


She always smiled when she was around him.

_Sure, _Lucy Heartfilia was a happy-go-lucky girl, with enough smiles for everyone, but there was always something that much _different _when she smiled at a certain pink – scratch that, _salmon _- haired dragon slayer. At first it was a small quirk of her upper lip, her mouth pulling slightly more upwards on the left side of her lips, then it became a bit more obvious – a small giggle, scrunched eyes, a faint blush.

At first, Mira – the white haired She Demon with the sharp eyes and devious personality to match to status – passed it off as mere coincidences. Lucy's smiles still lit up the room whenever she spoke to anyone else, so why should it matter? Then slowly, coincidences shifted into obvious facts – so obvious that even young Romeo began to pick up on the signals.

When Mira decided to take action, the next day she called Lucy to sit at the bar with her, under false pretences that she simply wanted company of the _sober _kind – and hey, why shouldn't two good friends have a chat every so often? After a while of idle chit chat, Lucy began to get bored, and Mira would notice her eyes dash around the room, her lips quirking every-so-slightly when she'd notice her best friend laughing at whatever Lisanna had said. The elder Take Over mage leant over the wooden bar counter, a mischievous look morphing her features.

"You know Lucy," She would tease, her eyes glinting. "When a girl is in love, you can see it in her smile."  
This would jerk the blonde back to reality, her head whipping round in surprise as she blinked her chocolate eyes innocently. "You what?"

"It doesn't matter... Just- just keep smiling."

* * *

He would always watch her, no matter how far apart they were.

_Sure, _Natsu Dragneel was protective of his _Nakama, _his 'dragon-y' instincts wanting to protect his family, his friends, his home, even Gray (the _fuckface_ exhibitionist.). But still, his eyes always lingered on her longest, dragging across her eyes – the eyes he had seen countless of times before - a few seconds longer than anyone else. He would always find himself watching her when he zoned out in the Guild, when they were next to each other, even when he was fighting for his life. He would be watching her.

Not in a stalker-ish way, of course!  
(He wasn't no Juvia)

It was Gray – _Gray! GRAY! _Of _all _the people... - who noticed the dragon slayers shift first. When the Ice-Make wizard would be throwing a punch in the middle of one of their usual brawls, he would notice his eyes quickly dart away, to which Gray would follow and find himself looking at the Stellar beauty, smirking as he focused back on the flamebrained idiot. It wasn't a one time thing either though. It became more and more frequent when they fought to have the dragon slayer's attention ripped from the action by the celestial mage, as if he wanted to impress her.

(It wouldn't take much – she was already crazy for him by the amount of times she would simply look over to him and smile, or the way her smile would shine [more than usual] when she spoke about him)

Heck, it would even happen when he simple _spoke _about her – and _that _was happening _way_ too much now-a-days. His stupid, slanted eyes would soften – stupidly! - when he spoke about her, and it was making the raven haired male _sick._

Why didn't he have the _balls_ to just _go_ _tell her_?

"Oi, feather face."  
"What, you fucking cold exhibitionist?"

"When a guy's in love, you can see it in his eyes."

"Say what?"

"Oh my God! You're as dense a brick!"

"Coming from the guy with the pretty girl who could easily whoop his ass in a fight drooling over him."

"Hey!"

* * *

_**When a girl is in love, you can see it in her smile;**_

_**When a boy is in love, you can see it in his eyes.**_

* * *

**And here we have a quick-ass one shot I wrote, inspired by that quote. I thought it fit perfectly with NaLu, and decided to write this. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
